CORE A SUMMARY The administrative and Biostatistics Core is a critical node of the proposed research effort as it provides the infrastructural support for the efficient progression of the performed activities, the overall integration of the science across all projects, and the necessary surveillance and support for the proper design of experiments in rodents and clinical studies. Additional integrative resources within this Core include the management of travel requests, coordination of conference calls on a monthly basis, scheduling of an annual 2-day meeting for all investigators participating in the program, scheduling of meetings with members of the Internal and External Advisory Boards, and preparation of reports, manuscripts and presentations for all of the participating investigators. A second and vital component of the Core function is to provide support for the design and statistical evaluation of proposed studies and assist the investigators in the proper use and selection of statistical power and analysis approaches. Specific Aims of Core A are: Specific Aim 1. To provide administrative support and oversight of the science composing this program project. Specific Aim 2. To provide biostatistical support for the basic science and clinical studies.